Our sustained investigation of the clinical pharmacology of antineoplastic agents continues to aid in the understanding of clinical problems through fundamental approaches. In an attempt to develop a new efficient rapid model for anthracycline - induced cardiotoxicity we studied Manduca Sexta (tobacco horn worm) for effects of anthracylcines on larvae growth, development, and heart histopathology. Invertebrate models may be useful in analog testing. Our studies of aspirin effect on lymphocyte transformation show that the widely used drug has little effect on lymphocytes from normal donors except at very high doses (40 mg%). A component of RPMI 1640 media inhibited this effect. High dose methotrexate folinic acid rescue pharmacokinetics were studied and a pharmacokinetic model was developed. The model can be used to simulate the kinetics of methotrexate in patients with impaired renal function.